When's The Honeymoon?
by Eyeless Maiden
Summary: Lucy's old fiance Shows up the guild, and she decides marry him. How will Fairy Tail take the news, and What will Natsu do to stop it? Can he even stop the marriage in the first place? NatsuxLucy Or LucyxOC? You'll have to find out. Hehe I'm so evil. Rated T for minor language.
1. Her Guest

**Hey guy's its me again with another story.**

**This one will be multiple chapters with this one being the shortest.**

**Sorry.**

**But i will be updating everyday just like the last one.**

**I think this is also a cliche but I've only read one story like this, and i made sure mine was different.**

**Anyway i hope you enjoy all the same**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It was a regular noisy day at the guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting; Mira was walking around the bringing drinks to the people that ordered them. Lisanna, levy, Ezra were sitting at one of the tables talking; what about, Lucy had no idea. Rajin tribe were with Elfman, and he was yelling about being a man. Wendy and Romeo were playing with happy and Carla. Lucy smiled; they were so cute together. She gazed over to Gajeel who was sitting in the corner with Lily. To Lucy it looked as if he was constantly sneaking glances over at Levy. Again she couldn't help but smile.

Then she saw it. Something she never wanted to see again. It was him, why was he here? He was standing at the front doors just staring at her. She clenched her teeth and stomped over to him. He smiled down at her in a vile way. His dark purple eyes hovering over her like she was food. His black hair was just as messy as she remembered it. Truthfully it worked for him, he was handsome. She might even like him if he wasn't a total jackass.

"Nicolas what are you doing here?" she hissed at him. The man only grinned at her annoyance and rage pulsed under her skin.

"I've come to take you back." he shrugged as if it were obvious.

"Take me back? I was never yours in the first place." she crossed her arms and turned her body slightly away from him. Nick chuckled.

"Oh but you'll come back willingly. I have a way to convince you." The words came out like venom, this couldn't be good. He had a lot of money, and just like her father he would use it to get her back. But Fairy Tail was strong, and nobody could win against them. But still something in her heart told her that wasn't going to be that easy.

"Come with me and I'll tell you about it." He touched the side of her cheek lightly with his hand. He turned and began to walk out. Lucy knew she probably shouldn't follow him but she wanted to know what he had up his sleeve. She began to walk after him Not realizing this would be the last time she'd step foot in the guild being Lucy Heartfilia.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Natsu felt something tug at his heart when he saw Lucy following a man out of the guild hall. He shivered suddenly feeling cold, and that was strange because

Natsu didn't really get cold. He wanted to follow her, and he was about to, but he didn't. He felt bitter, and it was only going to get worse if he saw the guy again. Besides he had faith in Lucy. She wouldn't do anything with a guy that looked like a total ass.

Right?

* * *

**Yeah this one was really short compared to the next ones. Don't worry though, this is kinda just like an introduction.**

**I really hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Her Answer

**Okay i felt guilty for both of these chapter being so short, so i uploaded this one too.**

**Lucy is a little bit OOC, but i had to make her like that for the conflict of the story.**

**sorry :(**

**But i hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Nicolas had led her back to her apartment, which was strange. She had never told him where she lived. She hadn't told him anything. She hadn't seen him in years. That was including the time skip at Tenrojima. Back when she was supposed to marry him he was already older than her. Lucy had been sixteen and Nicolas was twenty two. Now he was twenty nine. Technically she was twenty three but it was still weird for her.

"How do you know where my apartment is?" she hissed. His only answer was an evil smile, and she cringed. Lucy let them both into the apartment, and closed the door behind them. She didn't feel comfortable to be alone with him, he was cunning and she never knew what he was going to do next.

"Okay Nick. Just how are you going to 'convince' me to come back with you?" She crossed her arms as she sat on the bed. He stood next to the door his arms also crossed over his chest, but he wasn't frowning like she was.

"You love your guild right?" He asked. She was surprised by this question.

"Of course I do. They're my family." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And you would do anything to protect them?" Again she was surprised.

"Absolutely." She didn't hesitate. He smiled at this and started to walk towards her. She tensed involuntarily. He was only a few feet away when he stopped.

"Good. Then this will be easy." Nicolas lurched forward putting his hands on either side of her on the bed. She leaned back away from his face. His hot breath sent a chill down her spine as it tickled her skin.

"Step back Nick." Lucy threatened. The purple eyed boy laughed harshly.

"Lucy, what if I were to," he paused searching for the right word. "Persuade the magic counsel to put Fairy Tail in jail, and force the guild to disband." Lucy felt her heart stopped, and goose bumps covered her arms. He couldn't do that could he? Did he really have that much power?

"You don't have that much power." She spoke her mind. He lowered his body down forcing her to lie on the bed completely. She tried to push him away, but he was strong. Nicolas gave her a toothy smile.

"I do. It also helps that my father knows half the counsel personally. And that Fairy Tail is already on their shit list." Lucy felt her blood run cold as she realized he could do that. And he wouldn't even bat an eyelash. She didn't want to see her family and friends locked up. And even their guild gone forever. The guild Mavis had founded and Makarov had protected. Her friend's home. the place where they became friends. A sharp pain stabbed at her.

"Oh and that pink haired guy. I'm pretty sure that if my property suddenly started on fire, and I saw him start it. I make sure the counsel puts him in the darkest cell they have. He'll never see the light of day again. He has destroyed many towns and put so many other people in danger." Lucy could feel the salty tears roll out of her eyes. She knew what he was suggesting. He would frame Natsu and burn some part of his property.

"You would burn your own land to get me back." She growled. "Sounds like a bunch of bull."

"I have so much of it, it doesn't really matter." How was she going to get out of this?

And he was right about Natsu being hated by the counsel. He had caused so much trouble for them. Some of them would be glad to get him out of their hair.

"So, if I marry you, and leave the guild, you'll leave my family alone?" He pressed his body against hers. It's not like she could do anything about it anyway, she didn't want him to be mad. He could destroy everything she cared for and she would still be subjected to him.

"That's right." He rested his lips on her cheek with a light and cold kiss. It took every bit of her power not to slap Nicolas.

"Okay." She croaked out staring to sob. "Okay, I'll do it." She put her hands against her face trying to stop the tears from falling. Nick was still there and the next words he said came out as cold as the snow on the tallest mountain.

"Start packing, _darling_."

* * *

**Yeah i know lame right. Well I'm sorry, i couldn't think up any other reason for her the leave the guild and agree to marry him okay? **

**Its just my bad writing skills.**


	3. Her letter

**I guess i didn't realize this would be a short one as well so I'm sorry.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

It was getting late, and Lucy didn't come back to the guild. Natsu was getting nervous, what if that bastard did something to her!? His eyes widened at the possibilities. Quicker than he'd ever moved he bolted out of the guild. Unaware of the confused glances his guild mates gave him. Not that he cared anyway.

_'I'm going to destroy that man!'_ Natsu thought to himself as he ran all the way to Lucy's Apartment. He didn't even have to think where he was going. He'd been there so many times it was basically muscle memory at work. He was just outside her apartment now. Her light was off, and it was too early for her to be sleeping. He climbed up to her window seeing as Happy hadn't followed him out of the guild. To be fair he did move like the wind. The exceed probably hadn't even seen him leave. He must be munching on a fish.

"Lucy!" he yelled getting up to her window. He peered inside and saw nothing. The dragon slayer opened the window, and crawled in. If Lucy was here and just lurking in the darkness he would get a 'Lucy kick'. But he would be happy all the same. She would be safe.

"Lucy?" he called again this time quieter. He sat quiet for a moment listening for movement. But she wasn't here, so where was she? He looked around the dark room trying to see something that might be evading his sight.

And there was. He hadn't seen it before but there it was. It was a note. The last note he'd gotten from Lucy was that she was going home. He hoped it wasn't anything like that. Natsu turned on her lights and began to read.

Dear Fairy tail

I'm sorry to give you the good news in a letter instead of in person. I've met up with my Former lover, and we've decided it was finally time to take it to the next level. We're getting married. And if you wish to attend please do, but do not cause trouble for me and my fiancé. It'll be tomorrow evening at 6:00. I'm confidant you'll find this letter by then. I would like to ask Wendy to be the flower girl and levy as my maid of honor if you do come. But you'll have to show up a little early.

I wish every single one of you the best, and I hope you find someone as special as Nicolas is to me. Sayonara

Sincerely

Lucy Sinclair

Natsu nearly had a heart attack as he read the letter. Luce was getting married. He hadn't even met the groom yet. He needed to approve of him. Of course he wouldn't approve of anyone marrying Lucy that wasn't him, but he could keep that to himself.

He looked at the letter and re-read it. That's when he noticed something he hadn't before. Geez everything was just evading him today. It was a small discolored circle. It was a dried teardrop. His anger boiled up inside of him. So she was forced to write this letter. She wasn't really getting married.

Natsu nearly burned the paper as his hands little on fire. Whoever did this to Lucy would pay. Nobody got away with using her, and especially making her cry. He dropped the letter, and ran out of the door not bothering to turn the lights off or close the window he had opened. He was too much in a hurry to find her, and this Nicolas Sinclair. That was enough for the dragon slayer to find him.

"I'm all fired up."

* * *

**Yeah i was laughing when i wrote the part when Natsu wouldn't approve of anyone marrying Lucy that wasn't him. XD**

**Anyway ill be updating tomorrow so it wont be too long.**


	4. Her Stars

**I guess I was wrong when I said the first two would be the shortest...Sorry again.**

**Don't know why i said that. BUT the last chapter is really long compared to these ones.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**I dont own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The sunlight shone through her window tickling her eyelids with warmth telling her it was time to get up. She opened her eyes and nearly screamed. She wasn't in her apartment. Instead she was in a large bedroom with light pink wallpaper and white carpet. The bed she was on was large a soft, a lot softer than hers. Her comforters were just a tad darker than the walls, and the pillows were purple. this is the room Nicolas had arranged for her even before she came. Of course He did. He had everything planned out. Speak of the Devil and he shall come.

The door opened without so much as a knock, and the black haired man entered.

"Morning." He smiled. If Lucy hadn't known him she just might be fooled by this act. But she _did_ know him and she sneered back. He laughed out loud.

"Now Lucy, I'm just trying to make our future life enjoyable. I really don't want to be nasty to you." He shrugged. "You are my wife." She flinched at his words.

"I know." She closed her eyes feeling cold as she said the words.

"Now get dressed dear, it's almost time for breakfast." He turned to leave. "There are some dresses in the wardrobe over there." He pointed to her right. And with one last wave he exited the room, and she heard his footsteps recede down the hallway.

Lucy felt the tears begin the cascade down her face. She really wished she wouldn't cry, but she couldn't help it. She had run away from this long ago. She remembered telling both herself and her father that she would marry who she wanted. She laughed at herself harshly. _'Yeah right Lucy. Did you actually believe that? You can't run away from these things.' _

She hugged her knees to her chest and put her head down. She sobbed for a good 5 minutes before deciding she should probably get down to breakfast. Nicolas might get mad.

She walked over to the wardrobe and a familiar sight hit her. She had many dresses like this when she lived at her father's house and under his rule. She picked one out at random. They were all similar and she really didn't care how she presented herself in front of Nicolas.

Lucy nearly slapped herself. Of course she cared, and she would act proud around him for she was proud of her guild. They were still her family, and they still loved her. She looked down at her pink guild mark that was still there. He hadn't noticed she still had it. That was okay with her. She wanted to keep it. She was still a part of the guild, and she was doing this for them in the first place.

Lucy lifted her head high and change into a light blue dress that reached down to the ground covering the White shoes she wore. The dress was strapless but it had large white puffs covering her shoulders. **(A/N: okay my sister said puffs were straps but I didn't know how to explain the dress any other way so...Take it or leave it lol)** It was bordered white as well. The dress came with a white ribbon that was supposed to go around her neck. She rolled her eyes. She wasn't a present for anyone, and she wouldn't look like it either.

Instead she used it to put up a piece of her hair into a side ponytail. But sadly there was no where to put her keys. She left them on her bedside table instead. She probably wouldn't be using them a lot, but she could still take them out and talk with them, or she could always give them to her other celestial friend.

Just as she was thinking this one of her keys began to glow and Loke was suddenly standing next to her.

"I don't know what you're thinking marrying this...thing!" He hissed. "But I suggest you go back to Fairy Tail, they can help." She looked at her friend.

"I'm doing this for them Loke." She grabbed his hand for comfort. "Will you go to Yukino, or are you going to stay with me?" She asked. She hoped they would go to Yukino. She trusted her, and they wouldn't be sitting around not being used here with her. But Somewhere in the back of her heart she also hoped they would stay with her. She could always use a friend here to support her.

"Do you even need to ask that?" They smiled at each other. "I speak for all of us when I say we're in this together." All of her spirits Suddenly Showed up next to her all of them looking the same. They were smiling at her.

"Pun!" Plue jumped into her arms.

"Were not going anywhere hime." Virgo bowed her head.

"Not without you moshimoshi." Sagittarius Saluted her.

"It's my job to watch over your nice body MOOO!" Taurus crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry but I'm not leaving." Even Aries, who always looked sheepish, was smiling.

"I agree Ebi"

"Right!" Crux's nose bubble popped as he yelled.

"I'll always be here to play you a song."

"What kind of friends would we be?" Gemi said.

"If we left you behind." Mini finished.

"I made a promise to layla-sama to never leave you." Capricorn bowed like Virgo.

"Looks like I gotta stick around with you." Aquarius sounded annoyed but her face said differently. She was just as determined as the rest.

"You've got us." Horologium put his hands on his glass door. Lucy smiled at her celestial friends. If she had them with her, she could get through anything.

"Thanks everyone." They shimmered and disappeared, but they were never gone. She could still feel them.

She sighed and began to long walk through the house to find the dinning room.

* * *

**I should just be punched in the face XD**


	5. Her Dress

**Its longer! Well i think so. It looks like it.**

**Oh Whatever, nobody reads these things anyway.**

**Enjoy Everyone...At least the two of you who are probably still reading this poor excuse for a story XD**

**I don't own Fairy Tail ;_;**

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V**

Levy skipped down the sidewalk with a book in her hands, she couldn't wait to give this to Lucy. She had told her all about it yesterday, and now she could read it. And afterwards they would talk about it just like they did with all the books the read.

Levy was getting excited just thinking about it. The little bluenette entered to building and made her way up to Lucy's apartment. She took out her spare key and put it into the lock, but she didn't even have to turn it. The door was unlocked. A wave of caution swept over her. Lu-chan was more careful that that. She wouldn't leave her door unlocked. Slowly she opened the door.

"Lu-chan?" She peeked around the door, but when she saw no one, she stepped inside.

"Lu-chan?" Levy called throughout the small room. She noticed that despite it being daytime the lights were on, and her window was open. The solid script mage walked in a little further and listened fro running water.

Lucy wasn't here.

Then she saw a small piece of paper crumpled one the sides as if someone had already read it. She picked it up from the floor, and scanned it. Her eyes became wide as the words sunk in.

Levy turned and ran out of the door, making sure he closed it behind her. Still it was urgent and she needed to get this letter to the guild right away.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The blond mage stayed quiet during breakfast. She didn't speak to Nicolas, but he was giving her a weird look when she first walked in. He must have not been expecting the ribbon in her hair. He didn't speak either but he occasionally smiled at her. She had to force herself not to shudder every time. She retired to her room afterwards. She wanted to see as little of Nicolas as she could.

During lunch they talked a little, with Nicolas asking her if she liked her room or not, and telling her that she would eventually have to leave it anyway after they were married, and they would be sharing the same room. He of course had a disgusting smirk on his face, and molly felt sick to her stomach.

And at Dinner he told her if her friends didn't show up his servants would act as the flower girl and the maid of honor. She shrugged. Truthfully she didn't want to see her friends there. They would only see her unhappily marry a man she never wanted to, but she wanted there for her real wedding, but of course that would never happen now.

As she got up, and excused herself, Nicolas stopped her.

"Why don't you go put on the dress, it's almost time. My servants picked it out so I don't know what it looks like. It's going to be a surprise. Besides the groom isn't supposed to see the dress until the wedding." He put the cup to his lips and took a sip. Lucy turned and walked to her room where she found the dress next to her window. His servants must have brought it up while she was eating.

It was high- low and pure white, with spaghetti straps and a long veil that came down to the middle of her neck. It was beautiful, and she would've been glad to wear it if she didn't have to wear it for that purple eyed prick.

"Madam would you like some help?" Two young women had entered the room without her knowing. She smiled at them.

"Yes please." They bowed and took the dress of the manikin stand and put it on her instead.

**Levy's P.O.V**

The whole guild sat and stood around one table where a letter sat, and team Natsu minus the Natsu, they didn't know where he was, but they knew he was going to be pissed when he found out.

Levy had already told Fairy Tail about the letter and they all came to the same conclusion. She was forced to write it. They all knew she wouldn't leave her family. She loved them too much, at least not before she said goodbye. And she wouldn't get married to someone they didn't know, or even approve of. But they wouldn't approve anybody that wasn't Natsu, but they didn't have to say it out loud. **(A/N: see what I did there? ;))**

"Okay so we know that Lucy going to get married in two hours, but she didn't leave an address." Erza said pursing her lips.

"She probably did it on purpose." Gray sat at a one the tables with his head in his hands.

"Knowing Lucy, she probably didn't want us to see her marry some jerk." Lisanna said with a small smile. Cana nodded her head at this.

"But we have a last name. Sinclair." Mira pointed at the letter, and looked at her guild mates. "Does that ring any bells?" Nobody answered.

"Not that it would." All of their heads turned towards the stairs where the voice came from. The master stood there looking at his children.

"Why's that master?" Ezra turned her body all the way towards him.

"Because he's not from Fiore." Levy noticed how many of them were confused...all of them. "He's from another country right next to this one. Edith, named after the First queen."

"He basically runs that country and this one. He knows the counsel members and he helps them come up with rules for Fiore."

"You're kidding!" Mira said incredulously.

"He's very powerful and we should be cautious, but we cannot leave a family member to put up with the pig." The master Growled.

* * *

**Hmm actually that wasn't that long. I apologize**

**Okay its pretty damn obvious who everyone wants her to be with, but will she end up with him. I'm not really one for fair Endings. But I do them occasionally.**

**Oh and please don't leave mean comments unless It's constructive criticism.**

**Sayonara for now.**


	6. Her Husband

**Hey guys..Its a long one!**

**Yeah that's because this is the last chapter.**

**Before the story starts I want to thank everyone who is reading this. No seriously thanks a bunch.**

**Alright i wont keep you long this time.**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Lucy balled her hands into fists and kept them at her sides as she waited behind the doors of the church. In moments she would be married to

some animal. The music was just starting and that was her cue to enter. She took a deep breath, and looked over to Loke who took the place of her father. He looked at her sadly.

"You don't have to do this. I can beat him up for you." She gave him a small but genuine smile. she was happy he was here with her. Lucy cast her eyes downward.

"You're wrong, I have to do this." She looked back up determined. "For my family." she slid her arm in his and nodded. he looked like he wanted to keep arguing with her, but he knew better.

"I'm grateful that you're here with me Loke." the blond tightened her grip on his arm as the doors opened. There was a bunch of people, ones that Lucy didn't know. Most were his family, his servants and some of the town. They were most likely reporters who would put this in tomorrows papers. Their prince was getting married after all.

Lucy forced back the tears that tied to force their way through. She looked up at her soon to be husband. He was wearing a strange suit. He was in golden armor and a red cape was longer than her dress. But the weirdest thing was the helmet. She looked to Loke for an explanation.

"In this country they have a different tradition for wedding clothes. all grooms have to wear the helmet, but the armor is special cause he's a prince." he leaned over whispering in her ear.

They approached the alter, and Loke stepped behind her glaring at Nicolas. he held out his hands, and Lucy forced herself to grab them. They were warm, and...soft. She looked up to him, but only saw the helmet. She sighed to herself tuning out the priest as he began to speak, and marry them.

"You kept your guild's insignia?" Nicolas asked in a soft voice. She tensed, he had noticed. She had to convince him to let her keep it somehow.

"Yeah." She whispered back. "Please don't make me take it off." She stared at the ground praying he would say yes.

"Please, keep it." The celestial mage couldn't help but ogle at him. He was acting weird. Acting...right. He was playing the part of a loving husband. But even Lucy was surprised on how genuine it sounded.

"Thank you." She glanced at the floor feeling regret and wanting to run away. But she forced her legs to cement themselves there. She had to do this. She was always being Protected. Her guild; They had fought Phantom, and suffered for her freedom. It seemed like this would be a slap to the face for them, and she guessed it was. She just hoped they would forgive her.

"I do." The words snapped her from thought as she shifted her attention back to her groom.

"And do you, Lucy Heartfilia take Nicolas Sinclair to be your husband?" The priest asked her. Her heart wavered at the question. She truly didn't, and doing this would take all the gaiety form her life. She felt helpless like most of the time. She yelled to herself in her mind, and pushed those thoughts back. she couldn't think about this when her friends were safe.

She opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out at first. And she panicked. She wasn't talking, her throat wasn't making any noise. Why!? she pinched her throat. _'please, i have to do this.'_ She begged herself.

Lucy opened her mouth again.

"I-I do." Her voice cracked a little and she forced a large smiled to make up for it.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled intertwining his fingers. Nicolas let go of her hands and lifted the veil from her face. He then lifted the bottom part of his helmet revealing his lips. Lucy braced herself, and again had to force herself from running out the door. She heard Loke growl in a low tone from behind her.

Not only was Nicolas going to steal her first kiss, he was also going to steal her. She was his property now. She belonged to him.

the man lean forward getting closer and closer by the second. the blond mage gulped holding back her reluctance, even though somewhere in the back of her head she was praying for someone to save her.

Then, in the second her mind had left the building their lips met and Lucy was...surprised. his lips were warm and Loving, not at all what she expected. She expected it to be cold, emotionless and flat. But with this kiss she felt actual love from him. This couldn't be Nicolas, could it?

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the doors were knocked inward hitting some people that were in the back. Lucy's eyes widened at what she saw. It was Fairy Tail. they all had the same look on their face; anger.

"Get away form her you bastard!" Gray yelled shooting ice at him. Nicolas jumped back and began to run, with her guild chasing him angrily. Lucy felt relief enter her bloodstream , slowly working its way throughout her body making her relax. She fell to her knees, but Loke caught her from falling even further.

"Lucy, are you okay?" He hugged her form behind. She nodded feeling a headache coming to her. Even though fairy tail was here, it was too late. she had already kissed him. she was married to him. A little bluenette ran up to her.

"Lu-chan, are you okay." Lucy felt the tears finally come out. the ones she had been holding in for a least a day now. She shook her head as she buried her face in her hands. She couldn't looked at her friends anymore. She was traitor, and Loke was right. she should have just gone and asked her friends for help. And now she was a slave to him. even if they beat him, she was still legally his wife.

Se felt her friend's arms around her. And she wept into her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, it'll be okay." her friends assured her. But would it really be? was everything going to go her way after all? was there a way to get out of this mess? Lucy doubted it.

**Lucy's P.O.V **

Lucy sat at the bar with Mira standing on the other side. neither of them spoke. they were waiting for Fairy tail to get back from finding Nicolas. Levy sat next to her rubbing her back. They waited patiently and silently. it was rare for this guild to be silent. usually there was yelling and fighting, but with most of the gild gone, there was nobody to fight. It was so very foreign to her.

The guild doors opened, and levy and Lucy turned their head to look, Mira simply glanced up.

Fairy tail stood their looking awfully glad. Well considering what they looked like when they had entered the church. And there in Erza's grasp was a person, although she couldn't tell who it was, because their face was swollen beyond compare. It was probably Nicolas.

Erza threw him to the ground and Lucy quickly ran over and kicked him in the face. He whined.

"He has a broken arm a broken leg, a couple broken and fractured ribs, perhaps some internal bleeding, two black eyes, and lots of open wounds." Romeo jumped on the guy and landed on his back making Nicolas cry out again.

Her heart flutter against her ribs. They had done this for her. They beat this man into near nothing. but no matter how hard they beat him, she was still his wife.

Macarov walked up to her. And Lucy looked at him still a little solemn.

"Why didn't you come to us my dear?" He said softly like he was talking to a scared kitten. She glance away for a moment. she could tell him the truth, but it was hard to admit failure and distrust.

"He threatened you guys." She said simply. She didn't want to be scolded for being an idiot. Even though she deserved it. Makarov sighed and nodded.

"I wont push it. Not now anyway." She regarded him. "Right now i have to tell you something." Both levy and Mira, who were now standing next to her were leaning in a little.

"That wasn't Nicolas at the alter." The celestial could have fainted there on the spot.

"What!?" They three girls yelled in unison making the master cringe back a little.

"We found him in his room, already beaten to a pulp. He said he'd been there for hours before we even arrived."

"Of course that didn't stop us from beating him up as well." Gray uttered strolling over to their location.

"Then who did I marry?!" Lucy blushed thinking it could have been anyone.

"I don't know myself, but consider yourself Lucy since he doesn't seem to want to take you as his wife. You're free." Makarov walked away with a slight smile on his face. Lucy suspected he did know who it was. Maybe he beat the guy up so he wouldn't take her. The blond sighed feeling the sky being lifted off her shoulders.

The mage turned back and stared tot walk to the bar with both Mira and Levy still at her sides. They both had smiled on their face too.

"Oh it could be anyone. who do you think levy?"

"Maybe another prince who'll come later and take her away on a steed." Levy put her hands together and stared off into the sky, daydreaming. Mira put her hand against her cheek and giggled.

"I cant wait to find out." Lucy sweat-dropped. something never change. Whoever it was Lucy hoped they would just stay away. although she would like to thank him for saving her from that pig. But she was technically married to whoever it was. She blushed again thinking of being married to someone she hadn't even met. _'Great'_ she groaned to herself in her mind.

Suddenly Nicolas went Soaring through the air, over their heads and crashed through the guild. They were going to have to repair that. Lucy laughed. Her friends were till beating the crap outta that guy.

Footsteps approached her form behind, and snapped her from her thoughts. A familiar warmth spread across her back as someone leaned to her ear and whispered.

"So, whens the honeymoon Luce?" Only one person called her that. Levy and Mira literally fainted falling to the floor with a loud thud. She turned to see that mess of pink hair and ridiculously goofy smile. Her heart sped up, and her face got incredibly hot.

"Or should i say, Lucy Dragneel."

* * *

**Yeah i know sucky ending, oh well. XP**

**I didn't have Natsu in it too much cause i wanted it to be a surprise...it wasn't really...HEY it was the best i could do XD**

**Actually if any of you want to rewrite it, or make your own ending feel free to take it. I don't mind really.**

**Besides i want to read other peoples versions of it.**

**Anyway i'll have antother story up a soon as possible for you so until then Sayonara**


End file.
